Greek Brunch
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie finds herself intertwined with Kiriakis family, despite her best objectives to stay away.  I don't own Days. Slightly AU if you read spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Greek Brunch

Maggie finds herself intertwined with Kiriakis family, despite her best objectives to stay away. I don't own Days. Slightly AU if you read spoilers. Rated T for language and situations.

"Damnit," Maggie cursed when Parker started to wail. She put down the Chez Rouge paperwork and went into Parker's room. It had been two weeks since Chloe and Parker moved in. Maggie's famous patience was wearing thin.

"He won't stop cry! He wants Daniel," Chloe cried as she held the baby rocking back and forth.

Maggie wondered how much parenting Chloe actually had done in Parker's six months of life. Even Melanie learned to stay calm with the baby when he was upset.

"Chloe, you need to calm down. The baby is upset because you're upset," Maggie said, taking Parker from her, "Hello, little man. How are you? Did you wake up?"

Parker settled down as Maggie started to change his diaper. Meanwhile, Chloe fled the room.

"Your mother needs mental help. Yes, she does. She does," Maggie talked under her breath to the baby cheerfully. Parker gurgled. "I'm so happy you agree with me."

Chloe was in the kitchen, eating cereal.

"Chloe, could you make a bottle and feed Parker while I shower?" Maggie asked.

"Sure," Chloe said.

"I'll be right back, o.k.?" Maggie said.

Maggie showered quickly and called Phillip.

"You need to deal with Chloe," Maggie said bluntly.

"What's wrong? Is Parker o.k.?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, Parker's o.k. because I make sure he's o.k. Chloe's not able to take care of him. You need to deal with this," Maggie said.

"I'll be over after breakfast," Phillip yawned.

"NOW, Phillip. Get off your ass and deal with this fucking situation now," Maggie yelled, starting Parker crying again.

"I'll be right over, ma'am. I'm leaving now," Phillip said.

Victor looked amused. "What did Maggie say to you?"

"I've never heard Maggie swear before," Phillip said, shocked.

"She does have a way with words," Victor smirked.

"I'd better leave now," Phillip said.

"Bye, Phillip," Victor said.

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

"So brunch?" Julie asked. Maggie shrugged. "Maggie, this is your first date since Mickey…."

"I wasn't going to let Vivian stay on the island. And it's not a real date," Maggie snapped.

"Ah, yes, because she's such a joy to be around. Because she has been such a friend to you," Julie said skeptically.

"Julie…"

"What happen to 'It has only been eight months since my husband's death'?" Julie asked.

"It's just brunch. Actually I offered dinner and he counter-offered brunch," Maggie said, laughing.

"What?"

"When Victor offered to have brunch, I thought he was making a different offer," Maggie blushed.

"Oh. How do you feel about that?"

Maggie shrugged. "I never consider…"

"Really?" Julie raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, Vivian said the most ridiculous thing to me," Maggie said.

"What?"

"She said I use my widowhood as excuse while I knew Victor was falling in love with me," Maggie said.

"Mmmm…" Julie took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course that's ridiculous. I encouraged Victor to try to make his marriage work," Maggie exclaimed.

"But you knew the marriage wasn't going to last. And while you protested how it was too soon, you did encouraged him to be your friend knowing his feelings," Julie said.

"I'm not a good person," Maggie groaned into her hands.

"Well, out of the three of you, I'm betting most people would nominate you for sainthood," Julie quipped.

"It's just brunch."

"You just took the mother of his grandson in, you're the AA sponsor of his other grandson, and great-aunt of a granddaughter and you consider his daughter-in-law your daughter. Oh, but it's just brunch. Because if it doesn't go well, you can cut all ties," Julie said sarcastically.

"Well, thank you for pointing out that I'm royally screwed either way," Maggie retorted.

Julie smirked at Maggie's turn of phrase. " Victor would be happy to help you accomplish_ that _goal."

"Julie! We aren't just going to hop into the sack, so to speak."

"What if it goes well?"

Maggie took a sip of coffee. "I don't know."

"Are you considering dating him?"

"I don't know."

"Ah. Well, what do you know?" Julie asked.

Maggie bit her lip. "I'm very attractive to him and I'm drawn to him. I'm having dreams about him…"

"So when you just said you've never considered…."

"I might be lying to myself," Maggie said.

"That's never good."

"I know."

"A little advice?" Julie said.

"Sure. Why not?" Maggie asked.

" Go to brunch with the idea of it's just a meal with a friend. If you happen to kiss him, so be it. If you happen to have sex with him, which is out of the question, according to you, so be it. Use protection and get tested," Julie said.

"That's really mess-up advice, Julie," Maggie said.

"But it's good advice."

"Mmm, I might consider it," Maggie said.

"When is the date?"

"The brunch is in two days. I have no idea what to wear or how to act. It's at his house, with all the family interruptions possible," Maggie groaned.

"Well, you could change it," Julie pointed out.

"I just need to talk to him. We need to figure out some things out. Which isn't going to happen if we keep getting interrupted," Maggie said.

"So have it here."

"We get interrupt here too. By Chloe or Melanie or you, " Maggie said.

"Well, you could get a motel room…."

"Julie!"

"Call Victor and move brunch here. You do better on your own turf. And cooking can be very sexy," Julie said.

"It's a thought."

* * *

"But I thought Chloe was happy to stay with Maggie," Phillip said.

"Maggie isn't happy. If Maggie isn't happy, then Maggie shouldn't have to put up with your responsiblities. I think we need to sit down discuss the situation with everyone," Victor said.

" Isn't it when Maggie isn't happy, your love life gets complicated? By the way, when is your brunch with Maggie?" Phillip snarked.

"Two days."

"Good luck. Maggie Horton's no pushover."

"Believe me, I know," Victor laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Julie asked.

"I have no idea."

"What's the deal with Chloe and Parker?"

Maggie sighed. "Chloe is moving in to the Kirikas mansion. But I want to talk about her state of mind. I think she has several depressions and someone like Kate could take advantage of it."

"So the brunch conversation is going to be cheery," Julie said.

"Come upstairs and help me pick out something to wear," Maggie said.

"What about that white dress?" Julie asked as she followed Maggie upstairs.

"I was thinking more of a suit," Maggie said, starting to look through her closet.

"So is this a date?"

"I suppose it is. Or a date before a date," Maggie said.

"Mmm…a date before a date. You should call the girls," Julie said.

"Oh…well, crap. I should. What do I say?"

"You've started to date Victor and they should be happy?" Julie said, shaking her head at a navy suit.

"It's only been ten months since Mickey's death," Maggie sighed.

"Their generation doesn't follow the year rule. Not the blue top/vest thing. Maggie, what are you going to do when Victor brings up sex?"

"Sex? Julie, I haven't have sex in a year. I'm not sure I remember how," Maggie said.

"Uncle Mickey has only been dead for ten months…." Julie trailed off after seeing Maggie's pointed look, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Mickey was traveling a lot and when he was here, I was so resentful about the travel, and then we had the girls living with us, it just didn't happen. I loved the man but if we had talked more or if he had stayed here more, things would've been different."

"Well, it might be like riding a bike," Julie said.

"Thanks for that image," Maggie laughed.

"Seriously, talk to Victor. I'm sure he realizes how long it has been for you. Or you could buy two copies of the Karma Sutra and mark what interested you. Where there's a will there's a way," Julie said.

"That's a thought…."Maggie mused.

"And wear the white dress."

* * *

"Parker, shhh. Granddad has you, yes, look what Granddad has for you," Victor sat down with Greek legends for children. "Do you want to learn about Athena? Yeah, the goddess of wisdom…" Victor cuddled Parker close.

"You look good, with a baby," Maggie said.

"Hello," Victor said, getting up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. But I thought I would swing by so we could talk about Chloe and Phillip," Maggie said.

"I agree that Phillip needs to take more responsibilities. But Kate's out for blood and if she gets Parker…"

"I heard she wanted to change his name," Maggie said.

"She does."

"What are your thoughts on that?" Maggie asked.

"Colleen Parker Jonas was one of the best people I've ever knew. Parker's a decent name," Victor said.

"I was thinking about how Shawn Douglas dealt with Claire's name. He kept the first name the same but change the middle and last," Maggie said, taking the baby.

"That sounds reasonable. Why do you have to be so reasonable?"

"On occasion I'm not. So tomorrow…" Maggie started to say.

"What time do you want me?"

Maggie blushed at the phase.

"Um, around ten-thirty is fine. Back to Chloe, I think she's seriously needs help. Kate's out for Kate's interests and I'm concerned about Chloe," Maggie said.

"What do you suggest?" Victor asked, taking her hands and rubbing them.

"Oh…that feels good. Phillip needs to take physical custody of Parker for now. Chloe should have visitation… what are you doing?" Maggie asked when Victor started to take her shoes off.

"I'm giving you a foot rub. Do you mind?"

"Mmm, absolutely not. I can call for references if you want. Parker, you need to be adjust, don't you?" Maggie rearranged the baby.

"This would be more romantic without the baby," Victor laughed.

"I should go. But I did get you a gift," Maggie said.

"Oh?"

"I left it in the hall. Bye, Parker. Victor," Maggie said.

"Wait a minute. I need to do this," Victor lightly kissed Maggie.

"Victor," Maggie sighed.

"Did I overstep?"

"No, not at all. It just has been a while since I was kissed," Maggie said.

" A woman like you should be kiss well and kiss often."

"I never pegged you for a Gone with the Wind fan," Maggie chuckled.

"I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

Maggie kissed Victor. After she left, he opened the gift and began to laugh. He never pegged Maggie Horton to give the Karma Sutra as a gift.


	3. Chapter 3

"I take it this wasn't Oprah's latest book club pick," Victor chuckled over the phone.

Maggie laughed. "I just realized how long it has been since I've had sex. I couldn't remember the basics."

"Well, pages one through eleven are pretty basic. But beyond that…"

"We could start with page one and work through the rest," Maggie said.

"Have you looked at page thirty-three?" Victor asked.

"I haven't gotten that far, let me see…oh…"

"How flexible are you?"

"Not that flexible," Maggie laughed.

"You have no idea how badly I want to run over there," Victor growled.

"I think I do. How is having Parker over there?"

"Mmm, page thirty- five."

"Victor, close the book for now. How's Parker?" Maggie laughed.

"Phillip's taking the week off to interview childcare providers and Chloe has an appointment with Dr. Reese Moore this Thursday," Victor said.

"And Kate?"

"Kate's being Kate. Manipulative, and shrew. I try not to think about her," Victor said.

"Well, I need to go. I'm going shopping for our brunch. Any requests?"

"Yes, pages twenty-two through thirty-eight."

"For food, Victor, for food," Maggie said, giggling.

"Oh, well, then…omelets sounds good."

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow," Victor said.

"Ten-thirty," Maggie smiled and hung up the phone.

"Maggie, I was wondering if…." Melanie looked surprised to see Maggie shoved a book under a dish towel.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted company when you went shopping….what did you shoved under the towel?"

"Nothing. I would love company."

"No, seriously, what did you not want me to see? And look your face's all red," Melanie said.

"It's just a book Julie suggested. A really boring book," Maggie said quickly.

"A really boring book which is turning your face as red as your hair. What is it?" Melanie grabbed the book.

"Mel…" Maggie groaned.

"I didn't realize…I'm sorry," Melanie stammered as the Karma Sutra fell open with Maggie's notes visible.

"It was something I was talking to a friend about," Maggie said.

"I'm now wondering what your relationship with Julie is like," Melanie said.

"Mel! If you must know it was Victor. What else do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you were nervous about your date with Victor, but I guess not," Melanie said.

"Melanie, do you want to know why I was talking to Victor about sex?" Maggie asked.

"Not really but I opened the door," Melanie said.

"It has been a while since either one of us has had sex or I thought a review would do both of us good," Maggie said.

"Oh. I didn't know that people forget those skills," Melanie said.

"It's not so much that you forget. It's just…" Maggie struggled to explain.

"Maggie, I really don't need to know. I don't want to know. I was just wondering when Victor was coming over tomorrow."

"Ten-thirty. When does your shift start?" Maggie asked.

"Noon. I suppose I should make myself scare."

"As much as I love you, it would be awkward to have you around on my date," Maggie said.

"Especially since things are still weird with me and Phillip," Melanie said.

Maggie noticed the question on Melanie's face.

"We don't talk about you and Phillip. He asks advice about Parker and Chloe, and I try not to ask when he or Vivian are going to file for divorce. We're still trying to find ourselves as a couple or whatever," Maggie said reassuringly.

"Oh. I just wondered."

"Mel, we have a lot to talk about, including the fact his wife put me in a coffin. You and Phillip don't rate," Maggie teased.

"Oh. Maggie?" Melanie played with a coffee cup.

"Yes, darling?"

"How did you and Victor even talk to each other? You were furious at him and now you're having brunch."

"Melanie," Maggie paused, ready to talk about how Salem was small, how their families were entwined, how Brady's actions affect both of them.

"I don't understand. I mean, Vivian puts you a coffin and you forgive Victor. Meanwhile, I can't forgive Phillip for cheating and lying," Melanie said.

"I think some of it comes with age and experience. I love Victor but it doesn't mean I approve of all his actions. And he knows that. He's not thrilled about some of my life," Maggie said.

"But how do you talk to him without screaming at him?"

"Well, we started small. I asked about Bo and Hope at the Christening and then we both made excuses to see each other, and now brunch."

"And the book?" Melanie asked.

"The book is a thoughtful gift from a friend. But my relationship isn't the same as yours. I wouldn't advise you or Phillip to buy sex books for each other right now," Maggie said.

"No kidding."

"Come on. I have no food. You're eating me out of food and home," Maggie teased.

"O.k., especially since Victor's making you cook for him. How Suzy Homemaker of you," Melanie smirked.

"Melanie. I want Victor on my turf. If he annoys me or cross a line too far, I get to throw him out. I get to define what space he goes in. Do you see why I have the upper hand?"

"Maggie, that's…brilliant," Melanie said.

"I hate to say this, darling, but you're still very young. And very inexperience. If you don't like your relationship with Phillip, redefine the terms of it. "

"I think I should call Phillip," Melanie said.

"Meanwhile, we need to go shopping," Maggie held the door opened and followed Melanie to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maggie?" Victor opened the door. Maggie smiled at him as she cut vegetables.

"Good morning," Maggie said.

"I would kiss you but you're a dangerous dame, even without the knife. With the knife…" Victor said as Maggie put down the knife.

"Hi," Maggie said as Victor came over to the counter.

"Hello. You look…" Victor trailed off as his hands rested loosely on Maggie's hips.

"Tired? Messy? Beautiful?"

"Edible," Victor said, bending down to kiss Maggie.

"_Oh._" Maggie sighed as her hands came up to rest on Victor's neck, "Should we start cooking? Are you hungry?"

"Starving…."Victor murmured.

"Victor," Maggie warned.

Victor looked at Maggie innocently. "I'm hungry."

"You know Ciara gets the same look when I make her eat her vegetables before dessert."

"What is for dessert?" Victor asked.

"I think I have some fruit," Maggie offered.

"Maggie…"Victor said, almost pouting.

"What? Or chocolate ice cream?"

Victor shook his head.

"Well, I really don't have anything else that is dessert appropriate. I suppose we could go out…" Maggie laughed as Victor started to kiss her neck, "I need food, Victor."

"Really?"

"Food before sex."

"You're serious?" Victor asked.

"I need food or I get light headed," Maggie explained.

"Don't I make you feel that way anyway?"

"Victor. I have a very sharp knife here," Maggie warned.

"I just made a joke," Victor said, innocently.

"Let me just cook and eat my breakfast," Maggie laughed.

"I had to go home last night, alone, to deal with my family. I've earned Maggie time," Victor argued.

"You think you earned Maggie time?" Maggie asked, placing the plates on the table.

"I've dealt with Kate and Chloe and I've been nice to Vivian. I've earn my reward," Victor kissed Maggie again.

"Could I eat first before you swept me off my feet into bed?"

"I suppose. We did say brunch."

"What did Kate do now?" Maggie asked as she poured coffee.

"I believe she's trying gaslight Chloe, now by saying that she needs psychiatric help," Victor said.

"Well. Chloe does need help. She just seems to go through the motions. But her life did just come crashing down, so I don't know how much is an excuse," Maggie said.

"But if she gets help, could that be use against her in court?"

"I wouldn't. But I'm a decent person. Stefano would. Kate would. You…." Maggie bit her lip.

"I would in the past. I assume the Hortons are still angry about my actions regarding Claire," Victor said, acknowledging his role in trying to grant Phillip custody.

" What would really sink her is the fact she and Phillip lied about Parker. Then again who didn't lied about their child's paternity? Oh, wait, that would be me," Maggie said, ignoring Victor's question about the Hortons.

"The Hortons have done their share, too. You're getting mean," Victor said.

"I am." Maggie said, surprised. Victor smiled.

" Must be my bad influence. Are you getting frustrated, sweetheart?"

"In more ways than one. Can you take the day off?" Maggie asked.

"People would notice if we were disappeared, although you make it very tempting…"

"Victor, what's the point of owning your own business if you can't play hooky?," Maggie asked.

"What would we do all day?" Victor asked, playing with Maggie's hands.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"You meant just nothing or 'nothing'? Because I can't call in unless you have a good plan," Victor said.

"Why don't you call in, go home and grab an overnight bag? When you get back, I'll have a plan…" Maggie said.

"For doing nothing?"

"Well, you never know. It might be stormy," Maggie shrugged.

"We might get trap for days, alone, with no contract from the outside world…."

"Mmm-mmm," Maggie agreed.

"I don't want to leave you," Victor whispered.

"Victor, I'm going to be fine," Maggie scoffed.

"Every time I leave, some member of one of our families come in and has a crisis we need to deal with. I have clothes in my car from the gym," Victor said.

"You get those and I'll look through what DVDs I have. Meet you in the den," Maggie said.

"This is nice. Just us and no interruptions," Victor said as they snuggled.

"Mmmm-mmm," Maggie kissed him.

"We could just hide out here. Have food from Chez Rogue delivered. Just take a day to focus on us."

"Victor, shut up." Maggie kissed Victor again.

"Maggie?" Victor smiled hesitated.

"It has been almost a year and I can finally see myself dating you. I'm sorry for…" Maggie said.

"I shouldn't have pushed so hard," Victor murmured against Maggie's skin.

"You were quite insistent. Can I ask why?" Maggie whispered.

"I've never met anyone like you…"

"Is that good?"

Victor studied the woman in his arms. She shifted to face him.

"Victor, you're staring at me," Maggie murmured.

"You're so beautiful. How can you love me?"

"I just do." Maggie kissed Victor.

"I can't believe I'm here and you don't want anything from me," Victor said.

"I wouldn't say that," Maggie brushed her hips against Victor's.

"Mmm. Are you sure?" Victor asked.

"It's been a year…" Maggie said.

"I know. Should we move?" Victor asked.

"I don't feel comfortable having you in my bedroom. Do you mind…" Maggie trailed off.

"Anywhere. Although I need to get something first."

"Fine. I'll be waiting here. Hurry back," Maggie kissed Victor.

"Maggie, are you sure?" Victor asked when he came back.

"I'm very sure. Do you have doubts?"

"I love you. I just want to make sure you are ready," Victor said.

"I'm not ready, yet. But we can work on it," Maggie started to unbutton Victor's shirt.

"Maggie…"

"I love you and would like to have sex with you. I'm saying yes," Maggie said.

"O.k."

Maggie smiled and kissed Victor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie, Maggie," Victor groaned as Maggie stroke his back.

"Victor, please, please," Maggie kissed Victor.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked.

"Mmm-mmm."

* * *

"I think reviewing helped," Victor said.

"I think we have very good chemistry," Maggie said.

"You are wonderful. We should do brunch more often," Victor teased.

"You just like me for my cooking skills?" Maggie feigned hurt.

"You have other skills," Victor said, nuzzling Maggie's breast.

"I'm very happy you like my other skills," Maggie said.

"Maggie, what happens now?"

"I'm assuming you'll spend the night and we go from there. Do you need pajamas?" Maggie asked.

"Do I?" Victor kissed Maggie.

"Ah…probably not. Although we should probably move to the bedroom…"Maggie said.

"That would be better for my back. Do you want to sleep in guest room?"

"This is you, trying to be sensitive, isn't it?" Maggie laughed.

"I am."

"Honey, Mickey's and my bed is in Nashville. I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in it without Mickey and Sarah always loved the rosewood. So I bought a new bedroom set."

"Oh."

"So you will be the first man in my bed," Maggie said, watching Victor's reaction.

"Really?" Victor drew Maggie closer.

"Mmm-mmm. So try not to ruin it for the men that are coming after you," Maggie said dryly.

"There will be no other men," Victor said, chasing Maggie up the stairs.

Maggie simply laughed.

* * *

"Your phone's ringing," Victor said, as he drew random designs on Maggie's back afterwards.

"It is. Should I answer it?" Maggie asked.

"If you don't does it send out a search party warning to the Hortons? Are they going to show up here and bust you?"

"They aren't that bad," Maggie said lightly.

Victor gave her a look. Maggie laughed.

"O.k. Maybe they are. But they love me."

"I love you. Especially your…"

"Victor!"

"Your smile. I was going to say your smile," Victor protested.

"Right. My smile."

"And other things," Victor admitted, nuzzling Maggie's neck.

"Other things?" Maggie asked.

"I'm extraordinary fond of your hips, your hair and your eyes," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"Mmm. Is that all?"

"You're fishing for compliments! Maggie!"

Maggie blushed. "I just feel a little insecure right now."

"I want you. I always want you. I remember being at parties and watching you and Mickey. I thought Mickey Horton was the luckiest man in the room," Victor said.

"He was. We were. Why do I feel comfortable with you? I shouldn't. It has been less than a year."

"I don't know. But I'm going to enjoy you. This is such a gift at our age," Victor said.

"It is. But sooner or later we need to get back to real life," Maggie yawned as she snuggled closer.

"No, we'll just go on a long vacation," Victor said.

"With our businesses to run and your family, the vacation would last two days," Maggie giggled.

"No, we'll go to Greece and you'll only pack one small suitcase," Victor kissed Maggie.

"Because I won't need many clothes?" Maggie said.

"I love the way you think. "

"Let's do dinner first," Maggie said.

"I'm looking forward to dinner. Brunch turned out so well," Victor smiled and kissed Maggie.

"It did, didn't?" Maggie snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

Victor held Maggie close and smiled contently. If brunch turned out this well, he couldn't wait for dinner.


End file.
